Fairy Tali: Life of Duryn
by Shadow of the Fallen Trident
Summary: Welcome to the life of Duryn! Duryn, an OC created by me, is as powerful as Laxus and friendly to all the others. If you want to hear more about his interesting story, then come and read! Any Reviews are Welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_*Cough Cough* Duryn sighed as he looked down at the ground and saw blood dripping down his fingers. _

_ "Any last words, Triton?" One of them said as he placed the sword's sharp blade at Duryn's neck. _

_ "I do..." Duryn smiled at the man and coughed more. _

_ "Then go ahead. I want to hear what the Triton has to say!" The man smirked as he put his sword down to the ground. _

_ "Ah.. thank you" Duryn smiled and coughed up blood._

_"I never thought... I would be the one saying this and look at the things that I never seen before. The light.. the angels singing... But I'm happy. I truly am. For my nakamas.. friends... my family... What's the point of life... if it starts and ends? But... I guess I finally found the answer right here... the point of life is to enjoy while it lasts." Duryn smiled at the sky, waiting for the final strike "Thank you.. for everything... Fairy Tail." He smiled as he was slayed. _

"_Hmph. Let's go boys. The master would like to hear that the Triton of Fairy Tail died!" The man smirked as he moved his group back to their Guild. _

_ Duryn was smiling.. even though he died. He did everything he could.. and he stopped Fairy Tail from getting destroyed.. by the alliance of Dark Guilds. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**The Water Dragon Slayer, Duryn Rodriguez**

It was a peaceful day at the forest. Duryn and his foster father were playing around, and training at the same time.

Then suddenly dark clouds suddenly covered the sky... and the dragon's eyes looked surprised for a moment

"Son, let us play hide and seek... but whatever you do.. don't come out.." The dragon sighed as he told Duryn. The boy nodded and ran off, smiling. A large ship came down... and descended from the heavens. "I should have known" the dragon thought and he roared loudly "GO AWAY!"

Young Duryn ran as fast as he could until he reached a dark cave.

"He'll never find me here!" Duryn smiled and ran inside. "All right! I'm done hiding! Come and find me if you can!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"Sorry my son.." The dragon sighed as he heard Duryn's voice. He sighed once more as he looked at all the men who came charging against him. "STAY BACK!" He roared

The crowd of people didn't care to listen, but they forced Aquos down into a large net, made out of the best materials. They used long metal poles, which they called weapons and forced him into the net. The crowd of men clipped his wings and drugged him. He fell down...

A tall girl with long black hair walked out of the forest, looking at the crowd of men attack Aquos, the Dragon.

"Ah... invaders again?" Zana said as she smiled grimly. The crowd stared at Zana and began to strike her, the others were forcing the Dragon up towards the ship slowly.

Young Durn came out the cave and looked around.

"Aquos!? What's happening here!?" He looked at the large ship

The men who were attacking Zana shouted "Kill all who tries to stop us!" They all charged towards her. They all jumped up and struck her.

Zana grinned and whipped out a scythe. She struck the group of men easily, however, some of the men detected Duryn and went after him. The little boy ran, fearing for his life.

"Run! I'll save him!" Zana shouted and continued to fight. Blood began to pour out of her wounds.

The little boy sighed and kept running _"Who was that..?" _He thought to himself as he kept running. He stopped and looked back.

"But what about Aquos..." Duryn sighed "He will be all right... he is after all.. my father!" Duryn smiled and kept running.

Aquos groaned painfully as the group of men kept attacking Zana.

"This woman is almost invincible!" One of them shouted

Zanas ears perked as she heard the groan. She stopped fighting and rushed towards the dragon, struggling to defend herself at the same time undoing the net. A blow caught her and she toppled over, however no matter how injured she became she was still cutting the net. She groaned painfully as the last strap of the net flung off. The dragon tried to flex its wings, which were clipped. Zana yelled as a few hundred blades came down on the dragon, and it fell onto the ground, nearly dead.

Aquos groaned painfully as blades pierced through his body. He laid down, weakly, and looked at Zana. He chuckled as he saw Zana "Thank you.. thank you for helping me. But I cannot make it.." Aquos sighed. "Duryn's is a nice boy.. he wouldn't turn evil.. I hope he can make it.." He said weakly.

Zana sighed "I'm sorry, for I wasn't in time to save you... " The dragon smiled and transferred his memories to her "When the boy is old enough, and when you two meet again.. if the time is right, then show him this... but you mustn't let him go evil.. for that would be my greatest fear." The dragon groaned painfully "Loosen my pain, and kill me before my pain grows..."

Zana stood painfully, as the men surrounded her, raising their weapons. With a flash of the scythe, the blade passed through the dragons smiling body, and he slowly disappeared. the dragons voice lingered.

"Promise me..." Zana smiled falling onto the floor and swore to that... however that wasn't what the boy saw... he saw the girl raise her blade to kill his foster father, the one who cared for him for so long... and he ran, not hearing anything.. far far away...


	3. Friends

**Chapter 2 **

**Friends **

Young Duryn was sitting down, near a river, mourning about his foster father's death. "B-But... why...?" Duryn cried more.

"Hey you!" A boy with a pink hair shouted and ran to him "Why are you crying?"

Duryn wiped his tears and looked up at him "I'm not crying! What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie! I saw your tears!" The boy shouted at Duryn "Did something bad happen?"

"No duh." Duryn sighed _Urgh.. this guy is such a fool. _

The pink haired boy smiled once again "I'm Natsu Dragneel! What's your name?" He helped Duryn stand up

"I'm Duryn..." Duryn sighed and looked at his Fairy Tail Guild Mark "You are in.. a guild? Then you must use a magic"

Natsu nodded "Yup! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" He shouted out aloud and everyone looked at him strangely, but went back to what they were doing.

_"Dragon Slayer!_" Duryn's eyes widened as Natsu shouted out that he was a Dragon Slayer "So I'm not the only one..." Duryn sighed in relief

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked at him in wonder

Duryn smiled happily "I'm a Water Dragon Slayer! It's nice to meet another Dragon Slayer!" He shook Natsu's hand.

"Oh really?!" Natsu grinned "Who's your Dragon? My dragon's name is Igneel!"

"Igneel.." Duryn smiled but frowned quickly "Mine's... Aquos..."

"Why are you frowning? Did your dragon disappear today?" Natsu asked him

"No..." Duryn sighed "He was killed... by.. this girl.."

"Oh." Natsu patted his shoulders "So that's why you were crying."

Duryn sighed "Yeah... now I have nowhere to go.." He looked down

"Then join us! The Guild of Fairies! Fairy Tail!" Natsu smiled, trying to cheer Duryn up.

"Fairy Tail...?" Duryn shook his head "I'm sorry.. but I don't want to join a guild right now.."

"Oh then." Natsu still smiled "It's fine! Don't worry! You could always join it later!" Natsu shouted happily "Can we be friends?"

Duryn smiled at the word 'Friend' "Of course Natsu" Duryn grinned widely "And I'll make sure that I join Fairy Tail later!"

Short Chapter You Guys.

I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but Enjoy!

Don't forget to review!

Coming Up: Chapter 3 Fairy Tail


	4. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3 **

**Fairy Tail **

Duryn smiled as he walked around Magnolia. Everything seemed so interesting around him still. He stopped in front of a fishmonger shop and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Daniels" Duryn smiled to the fishmonger.

Mr. Daniels looked at Duryn closely "Ah Duryn! Long time no see! Now you have grown a lot! How old are you now?"

"I am 12 now" Duryn said to Mr. Daniels "I'm turning 13 soon."

"Ah! Congratulations!" Mr. Daniels smiled "So what brings you here today?"

"Oh yes.. I want to purchase.." He said as he counted his fingers "20 Fishes!"

"20?" Mr. Daniels smiled at Duryn "Why do you need that much?" He said as he started cutting the fishes' heads off.

Duryn smiled "It's for my friend and also for me. We are going to share it."

"Ah. I see" Mr. Daniels nodded and handed Duryn a black bag "That will be 40 Jewels, little boy."

"40 Jewels.. all right" Duryn smiled and gave him 50 Jewels "Here you go"

Mr. Daniels nodded and took the 50 Jewels and gave him 10 Jewels back. He printed out a receipt "Here you go."

Duryn smiled and took the receipt and the bag "Thank you Mr!" He ran out.

Natsu and Happy was sitting down near a river, waiting for Duryn.

Happy sighed and pouted "I'm going to die! I'm too hungry!"

Natsu sighed as his stomach growled "Me.. too"

Duryn smiled as he sneaked behind them and surprised them "Hey you guys! I'm back!"

Natsu and Happy jumped up so high that they fell down face front in the water. They both gurgled and came out of the water.

"Why did you do that for?!" Natsu and Happy both shouted out aloud

"Eh." Duryn chuckled "I felt like it." He said as he pulled them out of the water "I got the fishes that you guys asked for"

Natsu and Happy grinned widely "REALLY?"

Duryn nodded and showed Happy and Natsu the black bag "Twenty fishes in here."

Happy dived in and started eating aloud "YUMMY!" He shouted

Natsu shouted "HAPPY! I have to eat too!" He said, trying to pull out Happy.

Duryn rolled his eyes and chuckled and dropped the bag on the floor.

"I'm going to go now" Duryn said as he yawned and started walking.

Natsu shouted "Wait! Before you go!"

"What is it this time?" Duryn said, a bit annoyed "I'm not buying more things for you!"

"It's not that!" Natsu and Happy, both smiled, "Join Fairy Tail!" They said as they showed Duryn their guild mark.

Duryn grinned and shook his head "No thank you."

Natsu pleaded "But you promised! When we were young?!"

Duryn sighed "I don't want to.. didn't I tell you? That my foster father was killed by a guild member?"

Natsu sighed "I already know! But still! It would be more better if you were in!"

Duryn smiled "Really? Then do something for me yeah?"

Natsu nodded happily "Anything! Just say so!"

Duryn smiled and shook his head "Then... go to every library and search for the book: Water Dragon. It's a rare book"

Natsu nodded and took Happy "Let's go!" They both sped off to a nearby library.

Duryn chuckled and took the book out "This is the only book.. oh well I had my fun" He started walking to the guild, that was named Fairy Tail.

Duryn walked in and there was lots of people that he never saw before. There was Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Cana and lots of others.

Duryn gulped and walked to the man who was short. He seemed like the master.

"Hello Mister. I would like to join Fairy Tail, if possible?" Duryn asked

The man looked up at him and grinned "Of course! What's your name boy?"

"My name is Duryn." Duryn smiled, now more comfortable talking to this little man.

"Duryn eh? Well I'm the Master here! I am Makarov!" Master Makarov smiled

"Oh. I didn't know that you were the master. I thought you would be tall!" Duryn chuckled

Makarov stared at Duryn but shook his head "Where do you want your Guild Mark and what color do you want it in?"

"Oh.. uhm.. in my right shoulder and Dark Green" Duryn smiled and bend down so he could stamp it.

"There you go!" Makarov said as he stamped Duryn's shoulder "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Duryn!"

Everyone except Laxus shouted "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu came in "Huh? We got a newbie?" He looked at Duryn "What?! You're the newbie!?"

Duryn nodded "Yup! I'm one of you guys now!"

Natsu grinned widely and hugged him "FINALLY!"

Everyone laughed at that moment, and finally, Duryn found a new place that he could call "home"

Hello you guys!

Since the last chapter was short, I made this chapter pretty lengthy.

Hope you guys enjoy! Review Please!


End file.
